Sam Jay
Microsoft Sam (Real Name: Sam Jay) is a member of Code LTIB. Bio Sam used to be a massive control freak, before he got to learn the true meaning of love. It also helped that Sam was the first BrantSteele Champion. Sam actually got Scotty to marry him by force. It took several attempts, but Sam eventually was successful in marrying Scotty. He still has his methods of self-defense such as his atomic bombs, but will only ever use them when absolutely necessary. Code LTIB Duties During a typical episode of Code LTIB, you would find Sam directing the logo. If the episode is Hunger Games simulator themed, you would see Sam trying to win the current round. Appearances in the RipRed HGSS Series Sam's debut was in RipRed HGSS 3. He still has not won an episode to this day. Superpowers Sam has Fire Aura, if the temperatures in his flame sac are high enough. One of Sam's attacks uses Fire Bomb Generation. Another attack uses Sam's Fire Blast. Sam's atomic bombs are an example of him using Nuclear Explosion Inducement. Sam's flame sac renders him immune to fire, an example of Fire Immunity. Life with Scotty Raven Jay The majority of the time in a typical day for Sam is being with Scotty. All of the kisses Sam had with Scotty were passionate and long-lasting. Before going to sleep every night, he would give Scotty a kiss to remind him that he still loved him. Every night, Scotty was seen sleeping on Sam's chest. Past Life with Scotty Before Sam had a psycho love relationship with Scotty, he was bitter enemies with him. Back then, he was targeted by a different love interest, Mr. Warner. A road trip changed everything. After that, Sam tried to marry Scotty by force several times, but failed every time. It was only after a Survivor round when Sam successfully got married to Scotty. After getting married to Scotty, Sam still was not happy that Scotty is not accepting him as a lover, so he tried multiple times to get him pregnant. Only after a baby was born was when Scotty finally accepted Sam. Road Trip Time During the road trip, Sam and Scotty have sex after Cymeron gave up Scotty's position as driver to Sam. Sam then confirms that his one true love is Scotty, not Mr. Warner. Trying to Marry Scotty Sam tried a total of six times to marry Scotty by force. He failed to marry Scotty five times, mostly due to someone else crashing the wedding at the last moment. Sam was trying to do a secret pair experiment when he was called over to try and marry Scotty for the sixth time. The lovely wedding was successful that time. Other Relationships Anna Zappinski used to pursue Sam as a love interest. However, upon seeing Sam with Scotty, she accepted the fact that Sam picked out his one true love and left him alone. Sam and Anna still have a good time together as friends, though. Beulah Volkenburger tried to assassinate Sam all because she saw he was going to be with Scotty. That failed when Scotty suffered from "Mister Seahorse Syndrome". It has been said that Beulah suffered through the stages of grief once she saw Scotty with Sam. Beulah eventually accepts the fact that Scotty is with Sam. Mike Macaw is best buddies with Sam. Sam does not mind that Mike is with Mary Canary. Sam and Mike occasionally have arguments, but they get resolved before they go too far. Warner Brock Sheldon is one of Sam's more bitter enemies. Sam only ever wanted Warner to display "W-B" and only that. Sam gets angered whenever Warner zoomed like he did in Lumber Jack-Rabbit. Mr. Warner previously targeted Sam as a love interest. Sam still likes Mr. Warner, but it is a rare occurence that Sam shows this on the outside. Cymeron started being one of Sam's enemies after the events of Road Trip Time. She keeps insisting that Sam should be with Mr. Warner, not Scotty. It used to be friendly, but once Sam confirmed his love for Scotty, things went downhill. Key Events Miscellaneous Events/Images Trivia Rumors say that Sam fell in love with Scotty because Sam found out that George was the one initially going to be with Beulah, before Scotty entered the scene. He did this so that George will not feel any heartbreaks. Sam is the first ever BrantSteele Champion. Category:LTIB Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superpowered Characters Category:Humans